Change of Heart
by wishfulphoenix
Summary: Vince is falling for a married girl, she falls too. Will she risk her stability for a chance at happiness?
1. Default Chapter

I grab the cell phone off the bar and quickly walk away before my friend notices, she was supposed to prevent this very thing tonight.  
  
I dial the numbers quickly, my stomach tingling with nerves.  
  
"'Lo?"  
  
Shit, Why couldn't I just get a voice mail? I can hear people and music in the background. Great, I interrupted something.  
  
"Hi." I said, hesitantly. "I can call back if you're busy."  
  
"It's aight. What's up?"  
  
I take a deep breath. " I just wanted to say I miss you."  
  
Silence, I catch my friend looking at me and shrug helplessly.  
  
"Ditto."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Ditto."  
  
What the FUCK does ditto mean? I pace nervously around the empty restaurant.  
  
"I mean I really miss you. I miss talking to you, hanging with you, everything." I babble when I'm nervous and omigod I'm nervous now. "I just miss you a lot."  
  
I bite my lip and quit talking.  
  
"Do you need a hug?"  
  
I laugh, he always knows how to stop the tension. "I always need one  
  
of your hugs."  
  
"I'll be by in a few."  
  
I grab my coat and head to the door. I know him well enough to know he won't come in. My stomach is turning flips and I quickly unwrap a piece of gum, trying to kill nervous energy. I can hear his car from miles away and it stirs my nerves up even more. His car approaches and I nervously walk to the parking lot. He gets out with a big smile and shit, he's looking good.  
  
"Fuck, it's cold!" he yells, opening his arms for a hug. I smile and walk into them. I fit so perfectly in them. He rests his head on mine and his cologne travels through the air. This could be my heaven. I resist the urge to pick on him for wearing a wife-beater when it's winter time and try to just enjoy the moment, but my big mouth ruins it in a second.  
  
"I feel so stupid." I confess.  
  
He pulls away to look in my eyes. I can't look away.  
  
"I lose all sense of reason with you. Do you miss me at all? I feel like I'm bugging you when I call."  
  
He shakes his head, stopping my babble.  
  
"I miss talking to you." Is it my imagination or did he stress the word 'talking'???  
  
"I miss you a whole hell of a lot" he sighs. His eyes search mine, "I'm just trying to protect myself-I can't get too close because of this." His fingers trace my wedding band.  
  
I pull my hand away and smile sadly, "I'm already there."  
  
We somehow end up in another hug.   
  
His voice breaks the night, " I'm racing tomorrow night, wanna come by?"  
  
"Definitely."  
  
He pulls me tighter and kisses my cheek. That's a first!  
  
"So not fair. " I say melting into him. How can I go home after that?  
  
"You can give me one." I give him a peck and pull away. "You gotta get back to the team."  
  
He nodded, "Yeah, go on inside and I'll talk to you later."  
  
So, I go. Looking back once as he pulls off. I hear him rev his engine as he pulls out of sight.  
  
What am I doing? It's so wrong, but damn, it feels so right. I can't deny my feelings...I can't deny I'm married... 


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning

I lay in bed considering my options. I know I'll go see him, I know  
myself well enough to know that that is the only thing I can do. The  
problem lies in getting there without getting caught. I mentally  
calculate the schedule in my head. I can say I'm going out to dinner and a movie with some friends….go get ready at Michelle's…then go to the races….although, the movies usually let out at around 11 and the races don't even start then….hmmm.

The day flies by and before I know it it's the faculty meeting.  
Damn, these things are boring. Michelle sits right beside me. She's  
been quiet all day. I know she's trying to let me decide for myself  
whether or not to go, but I kinda just want someone to tell me to  
go...to throw myself at him without consequences. She leans over and whispers the words I've needed to hear,  
"Go. But I want details."

I smile, "What if..."

She shakes her head, "Stop worrying, just live with what happens, she looks down, "Your cell phone is glowing."

I glance down and see his number in the caller id. In one smooth  
motion I grab my purse and notes and head for the door.

"Hello?" I whisper.

"Hey. So, you coming tonight?"

I glance at my watch as I leave the meeting. 4:30. I'll go to dinner with Michelle and then get all done up before I go to the races. I've got like 6 hours before the races, but already I'm a nervous wreck!

"I'll be there. Where is there exactly?"

His gruff laugh sends chills to my knees. "How about we go out to grab something to eat and then go to the races? You wanna meet here?"

"Sure. Give me a time."

"Now? We can chill for a while…"

"I'm on my way." I catch my reflection in the mirror and  
laugh, "Okay, I'll come by NO laughing at my outfit. I had to be  
observed today, so I'm all professional teacher today."

His voice drops, "I always had a thing for teachers."

Damn, this flirting is going to do me in. I laugh,  
"We'll see. I'll be there in a few." I hang up and throw my purse in  
the passenger seat. I quickly text Michelle who is still suffering in the meeting to let her know the plans changed and take a deep breath.

How can I still be nervous? I've known him for two years, he's my  
friend, that's all I tell myself. I pull out of the parking lot  
remembering how good he smelled last night.

Ironically, the radio is playing "Dilemma". I turn it up, just as I  
pass a car that looks an awful lot like Luke's.

My heart sinks, what are the chances of Luke being on the same road  
as me. My cell rings and I turn down the radio.

"Hello."

"Hey, did I just pass you?"

There's no way to lie about that, my car is pretty obvious.

"Yeah."

'Don't volunteer any information, stay calm, be yourself.' Michelle's  
words drift through my mind, how sad that I had to be coached to lie.

"So, where you going?"

"Um, we're throwing a faculty party and I'm picking up sample menus."

Was that too unbelievable?

"Okay, I thought for a minute my wife was cheating on me."

He thought WHAT! React, say something, anything.

"Yeah, babe. I'm cheating on you with the guy who fixed my flat tire. "

He laughs. "You wish."

Hell yeah, I wish. If I had the balls too.

"Whatcha want for dinner?" he asks as I turn into Vince's neighborhood.

"Crap! I completely forgot to tell you! Michelle and Trae broke up. She's taking it really hard, so we're doing a girls' night. Dinner, girly movies, you know."

"You coming home first?"

"Nah, I brought a bag of clothes with me." At least that part was true. My duffle bag was thrown in the backseat. Although, it was not completely filled with casual clothes like I was implying.

"What time will you be home?"

"I'll probably be home late."

He's quiet. A few seconds go by as I'm inwardly panicking. Does he know? Can he tell I'm lying?

"Well, have fun."

I've just reached the street. I smile as I see Vince's car on the street. It's obviously a street racer. He doesn't exactly hide what he is. It makes me love him all the more. I get out and shut my car door, "Well, I'm here, so I'll talk to you later."

" I love you." he says,

Now, how often does he say that? I shake my head, grabbing my bag. "I love you, too. Bye."

I quickly hang up the phone and stick it in my purse. Walking up the driveway, I see Leon's car. It'll be nice to see everyone again. Lately, I haven't really been around. Vince and I do the phone thing more than face to face b/c of me being married. I'm paranoid about being caught. I don't' really know why, it's not like anyone that knows the team is going to know Luke and rat me out. But still…

I've only met the whole team a couple of times. They were really nice, I just don't really fit in. But, Vince and I have this unexplainable bond, so it doesn't matter.

I knock and wait. It opens quickly.

"Girl, didn't I tell you last time to just come in?"

I'd answer him, but really, the moment I saw him I lost all train of thought. Damn, the boy looked good.

He grabs me and pulls me in. immediately see Leon and Jesse playing video games.

"Hey, guys."

"Hey." Comes Leon's one word reply. Jesse is too involved with the game to answer.

"Alexis! It's been too long!" Mia comes from the kitchen. "We've missed you! Especially Vince."

"Yeah, I'm sure it killed him. Having to deal with those skanks every night instead of me." I mock shuddered. "What a life."

"Hey, I do what I got to do ." His eyes give me the once over,  
twinkling. "But, after seeing you, still got a thing for teachers."

I blush and sit at the table. "You don't look too bad yourself."

An understatement, his white teeshirt is clinging just right, and his  
jeans are baggy, but still hint at his ass.

He grins and leads the way down to his room.

"Figured you'd want to change."

"Thanks for cleaning." I say, sarcastically. The piles of clothes and magazines in his room are threatening to fall over.

"Ha.Ha." He plops down on the bed as I start digging through my bag.

It soon becomes obvious he's not leaving.

"At least close your eyes."

"And miss the free show?"

"Vince" I warn.

He stifles a groan and throws his arm over his eyes.

I changed as quick as I could. As much as I love him and want him,

I'm too self conscious to risk him seeing me change.

"Okay, done."

"Cute."

I plop down on the bed beside him and lay my head on his arm.

"Thanks for coming last night." I whisper.

"Thanks for letting me. I thought when he came back and that went  
back on your finger," he pointed at the ring, "you wouldn't need me  
anymore."

I bite my lip, "How could you think that? I've always needed you. You  
never called me back. I don't want to lose our friendship. I love  
being with you."

His eyes searched mine, " I have to be careful. You are married. Your  
husband left you, but he came back. I don't want to get you in  
trouble."

"I don't care. Let me worry about that. I need you in my life. "

He softly brushes my hair off my forehead as I close my eyes. I'm in a world of trouble with him, but damn, it'll be worth it.


End file.
